Riku's Heart
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: This is a story told from Riku view and is my idea of what the third game would look like.In this story Riku must come to term with all that has happen to him and his friends, but will he be able to do it before he loses everything?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

If darkness was the absence of light then how can someone kill it. I stay back and listen to Sora as he speaks these words and wonder how he could have change so very little after everything he had seen.

I had change too much to sometimes believe that I actually be Riku. Sora and Kairi keep telling me that nothing has change and I am the same as I have been. But I know that they are lying.

I had become one with the darkness, not once but twice. True, the second time I did it out of my feel will but still one cannot change after having all that power and at the same time no power at all.

I was powerless to protect Sora and let he still manage to save me in the end. Why does everyone keep telling me that everything is normal. Nothing is ever normal. We sit here at Destiny Islands and everyone is content with what is happening but I'm not.

Everything seems different to me now. I am even beginning to question all I know. Sora keeps telling me that we are safe that both the heartless and the nobodies are gone but I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I know the power of darkness and nothing including it could be destroy that easy.

Yeah if Sora was here he would yell "Easy. You call all that happen easy?". I have to fight not to yell at him telling him what I know. The thing is I'm not sure I know anything anymore.

What if I never know anythin? Will I ever be normal again? I remember all that has happen but at the same time I can't recall nothing. Our parents are trying to come to terms with the our disappearance but nothing we tell them make any sense to them.

I can recall the time when Sora tried to explain and all they did was laugh saying that we make up the some crazy dream. But was it a dream? Sometimes I don't know anymore. Part of me said it was but how could it be at the same time.

Nothing makes any sense anymore. That when I heard Sora voice calling out to the distance.

"Riku, Riku. Come on," yelled Sora.

I don't say anything just shake my head and turn back to the sky. I feel like our time of peace is almost over but I know better then to tell Sora it would only make him more mad or do sometime completely stupid.

"Riku!" yelled Sora.

"Yeah I'm coming," I said as I begin walking to him.

I am unsure of what is going to happen and sometimes I wonder if I want to know. All I know is that our time of peace is ending.

A/N: Well there is the introduction. There is going to be more to come and I am sorry if Riku or anyone else is out of character but I am doing the best I can to keep them as close as the game. This is my idea of what would happen in the third game so I hope you enjoy it and as you can tell this is written from the view of Riku. More to come soon. Review if you wish for I love to read what people think but please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2 Riku stays behind

I couldn't have been more right when I said our time of peace was going to end. A letter from Mickey arrive and we all wonder what it could be. Sora slowly open the letter saying nothing is wrong but I know even he was worried.

The letter was my fears come to reality. The words cut into me and yet at the same time I wasn't affected. I felt like I was two people but I don't know either of them. Why is it that I can't figure out who I am anymore?

The letter, the words written in the king's handwriting still hunts me.

_Dear Sora,_

_We need your help. I can't tell you much thought this letter but you must hurry to the door for I have unlocked it but you know the dangers that it will bring. Please hurry. We can't afford to lose any more time._

_The king._

Sora looked at me and I looked at him.

"They need the keyblade again," said Sora hoping the peace would last.

"Good thing you know what you are doing. Just be careful," I said as I walked away but stopped by Sora.

"You're not coming?"

"They need you not me. I will only be in the way."

"No you would not. You have to come for I am not leaving without you."

"You know you can't leave the door open. It would put two worlds in grave danger. Just go. I'll be fine. Besides there is nothing they can do to me now."

"I'm not leaving you here. Nothing you say will make me do that!"

"Sora just go and stop acting like a kid. You have proven yourself more and more each day. You don't need me or my protection. I am not going to face the darkness again. Each time I do, I barely able to remain who I am and I don't want to make the same mistake for a third time."

"But the second time you did it to save my life."

"But in the end you save me."

"Hey you help me out as well."

"I'm not going. Just go. They are waiting for you not me."

With that I walk away. I can hear him calling out to me but I don't even look back. Kairi jumps in front of me and all I do is lightly push her aside and continue walking away. I will not face the darkness again and I will never be the reason for my friends getting hurt. I have came to close to losing them way to many times and I will not allow that to happen again.

I jump in my boat and sail home. I want to cry when I heard Kairi yelling with Sora. They just don't understand how the darkness can change someone. How can they? They were never trapped like I was.

No I will not cry or will I break. There is no way that I am ever going back. Sora will have to go and Kairi will go with him. They are safer without me around anyway.

A/N: Don't worry Riku will join them soon but right now it is important that he has time to reflect. Trust me it will work much better. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle within the heart

I walked into my house and my mom turned to look at me. I just walked up to my room and looked around at it. There were plans lying around for a raft that would take us farther away from this island but yet we knew that there was only one true way to get off this island.

I knew that Sora and Kairi had left by now and I was glad that they would be safe without me around. But then I heard the voice that had been hunting me.

"Will they truly be safe without you?" asked Ansem walking in.

"Why must you hunt me still?" I asked.

"You know that without your help, Kairi would have been lost forever while Sora ran around with his silly friends. Then look how he was foolish enough to get trap in a frozen sleep. If you hadn't faced Roxas and made him question all he knows Sora would have remain frozen forever."

"I still lost that fight and I had to turn to the dark powers I once had in order to win again."

"But you were able to have the powers that you needed."

"What point is there having power when you have to hide everything you know and most important forget where your friends are."

"You cannot blame yourself for the mistakes of others."

"I was suppose to protect them but yet I failed so many times."

"You did everything you could and more."

"I will not now or ever listen to you. I'm staying here where I will not be in the way."

"You will not be able to do nothing for much longer."

"We will see."

I wished more and more I could escape him but no matter what I did I just couldn't escape the fact that he could be right. I don't know what is going to happen but I will have to trust that Sora will be alright.

A/N: The next chapter Riku makes plans to head to the Disney Castle. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4 The kings misson

1Sora sat at Disney Castle looking at the sky. He just couldn't understand Riku. What was up with him? Kairi stood there looking at him while she talked to Donald and Goofy. Donald soon saw Sora looking really sad and walked over to see if he could help.

"You know you need to smile in order to be able to travel on the ship right?" asked Donald thinking that was the best way to start it.

"I know Donald but... I just don't understand what is going on with Riku?" said Sora.

"You have to focus on the assignment given to us by the king, not your friends Sora!"

"But..."

"No buts about it Sora."

Sora got up and walked away and headed inside the castle and up to the library and saw King Mickey standing there.

"Riku will be fine Sora," said King Mickey walking over.

"I guess, it's just that..." began Sora.

"You don't want to do this without him. Sora, Riku made decisions that are haunting him right now. Going to the dark side was a hard choice for him cause it meant that he had to become someone that he hated and the only reason he could see was that he needed the extra power. It is going to take time for him to see that what he did wasn't as bad as he thinks but until then we have to move on and hope that when we see him again he is much happier."

"So are you going to come with us this time?"

"No, Leon and I have some things that we have to do. Just when you complete your mission return her and Minnie will contact me. She knows how."

"So what exactly do we have to do again?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

"Not really."

"You have to fine that new Disney hearts. They are people who show the world what true strength is but at the same time what true love and compassion is. You will have to trust your heart and the keyblade. It knows how to fine them."

"Alright."

"Don't worry you will have Donald and Goofy with you and your friend Kairi. She is quite impressive with magic."

"Yeah, I'm surprise that Donald actually showed her how to do some."

"Donald isn't as bad as people think. Deep down he is just as soft as a pillow. He just has a bit of a temper. Just ask Daisy she knows him better than anybody including me."

"I know and Goofy isn't as stupid as people think either. He just happens to be able to see things that other people don't or don't understand."

"Very true. So why did you come in here?"

"Well I wanted to read that book that Minnie was talking about."

"Oh you mean the book on the world histories?"

"Yeah. I'm allowed right?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well officially it is not suppose to be read to anyone outside me but I think I will make an exception this time. Come on I'll talk you to it."

So Sora followed Mickey out of the library and down the hall. Meanwhile Riku was sitting in his room looking at pictures of him with Sora and Kairi before they even knew about the worlds.

"Things were so simple back then. I wished we never had made that raft. Was things really that bad that we really wanted to leave it all behind?" asked Riku.

"They must have been," said Ansem

"Go away."

"I came to tell you something."

"I don't really care, so go away."

"It's about your friends Sora but okay."

"What about Sora?"

"So you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"He is going to lose his heart to the darkness within him."

"That's impossible. Sora has always been too kind for his own good if you ask me, he would never lose his heart like I did."

"He has changed more than you think. Unless you go and see him soon he won't returned to you as you remember."

"This is just your crazy way for me to go after him and become you again. It's not going to happen."

"Fine than have it your way. Just remember he did become a heartless once before and it can happen again."

Just than Riku jumped up relizing that he was right. Sora did lose his heart and if that was the case than he had to go and help them. He got up and put on his shoes. He walked downstairs to see it was raining, but he didn't care. He had to get to the island and make sure that what Ansem told him did not happen.

He soon got to the island and saw that the storm had taken a turned for the worst. He quickly made his way to the portal and stood there seeing the door was still slightly open. Riku knew that Sora was behind this.

"Sora what if I never came. What if I didn't come and this was used to allow heartless to enter into this world what would you have done than. Greez... sometimes I think I have to babysit you. Well here goes nothing," said Riku as he enter into the realms hoping he was doing the right thing.

A/N: Sorry about the long update but I was planning where I wanted to go with this story. More to come very soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Riku arrives

1When Riku got there he exit out into the garden and looked around. So this was Disney Castle. This had been one of the only worlds where he had never been too. He soon saw Donald standing there talking to a female duck in a light purple dress.

"I'm sorry Daisy but I have to do what was ask of me by the king," said Donald.

"You never change. You always think of me last don't you Donald!" yelled Daisy.

"You know that this is important Daisy and I don't really want to break our date but there are world out there in need of our help. We have to go."

"What is one hour going to do?"

"Daisy please..."

"Just go Donald if you are going to."

Riku soon walked away and walked over to see Kairi standing there talking to Goofy.

"So are you really sure you want to come with us Kairi?" asked Goofy. "I'm sure Queen Minnie and Daisy wouldn't mind if you stayed here, I mean after all it will be very dangerous."

"I'm sure Goofy, besides I want to be with Sora," said Kairi.

"So do I," said Riku walking over.

"Riku!" yelled Kairi hugging him. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I change my mind Kairi. Where is Sora?"

"He is with the King and it is good to see your Riku."

"Thanks. Where is the King?"

"He was in the throne room."

"Thanks."

Riku walked away and headed looked around. He soon saw a huge door way and open it. He looked to see King Mickey and Sora talking over by the throne. Riku entered into the room and lightly closed the door. He than very slowly walked up to them.

"Queen Minnie wasn't kidding when she said it tells everything," said Sora.

"Minnie ever really kids around Sora. I learned that lesson years ago," said King Mickey placing the book back into the vault. "Was it of any help."

"Yeah."

"Good, come on now," said King Mickey as he turned to see Riku standing there. "Riku?"

"What?" asked Sora also turning around and seeing him.

"Hey, missed me?" asked Riku?

"Riku!" yelled Sora giving him a tight hug.

"Relax Sora. I changed my mind. I am here to help you for a while."

"Great. Come on we best go fine Donald and Goofy."

"I'll be along in a minute. I want to speak to the King for a bit."

"Why is everything okay Riku?"

"Yes. Just go. I'll be along in a minute. You know how fast I can run anyway."

"True."

With that Sora ran out the door and Riku turned to King Mickey who seem to already know what Riku was going to ask him.

"I must say you did surprise me by showing up here after the way Sora told me what had happened," said King Mickey.

"I wasn't planning on coming but..." began Riku.

"Yes?"

"Ansem is still a part of me. He keeps talking to me but the thing is I am the only one who hears him."

"I had a feeling that this might occur and remember that he isn't Ansem."

"Yeah I know but it's what I can remember him as."

"I guess. Anyway what do you want to talk about?"

"He told me something which is the reason why I am here."

"What was that?"

"He told me that Sora is going to lose his heart to the darkness."

King Mickey looked away as if he had already known about this.

"You mean that it is true?" asked Riku.

"It's part of the legend surrounding the keyblade I'm afried. You see there is a darkness that none of us has seen yet and it lies within Sora very heart. If Sora is to lose himself to the darkness that he fights he will become part of it and then there is no stopping the darkness. That is why I usually have Donald and Goofy with him cause normally they can help him keep away from that darkness but there is something about Sora now that I don't understand," explained King Mickey.

"Yes I've seen it too at times, it was one of the reasons why I became Ansem again. It is was so that I could help and protect Sora."

"I'm afraid to say that we might not be of much help in the end. Here take this."

"What is it?"

"It's the book Sora was looking at. It has everything you need to know about the worlds and their histories. It also tells legends and much more. Normally it's not suppose to be read by anyone but me however I let Sora looked at it and I have a feeling that you are going to need it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a feeling."

"Alright."

"One more thing Riku. Don't let anyone know you have that book. If it were to fall into the wrong hands than we are doomed. Also don't even tell Donald, Sora, Goofy or Kairi either. It's best that other than you and me that nobody knows."

"Sure. Well I best go find Sora before he storms in here."

Riku placed the book in the bag that was given to him by King Mickey and left the room wondering what was going to happen in this adventure now.

A/N: Well there is chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be up very soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Setting off

1Riku got down to the ship to see Sora laughing away with Donald about something. Kairi was also laughing and Riku wonder what could have been so funny. Riku than turned and looked to see Goofy wasn't there. Riku didn't know that Goofy was actually talking with Jimmy in the ship.

"Jimmy?" asked Goofy.

"Yes Goofy?" asked Jimmy.

"I was just wondering are you sure your alright leaving everything behind again?"

"Yes I am sure. Pinocchio has grown up some since you last saw him and he seems to be doing fine without me. Besides my world is one of our stops so I can visit him when we get there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So Chip and Dale when can we leave?"

"As soon as the final safetly measures have been made to the ship. So about an hour," said Chip. "Come on Dale we have work to do."

"Right Chip," said Dale.

Goofy and Jimmy nodded and headed out and over to the others.

"Hello Sora," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I didn't see you there," said Sora.

"King Mickey just got a hold of me a little while ago. It seems we have another adventure to go on," said Jimmy. "Good thing I have my journal here with me."

"So when are we leaving?" asked Kairi?

"About an hour or so," said Goofy. "Chip and Dale have some work they have to finish first."

"Till than we can check up. So Riku what's with the bag?" asked Sora.

"Just to carry some things," said Riku.

Riku listen as Donald and Goofy told them all that happen since the last time they had saw each other and soon Sora was going the same. Kairi mostly stayed science and Jimmy was there reading the notes from their last adventures.

Without anyone seeing Riku slowly walked away from the group and took a seat outside in main garden. He looked over to see Queen Minnie was walking towards him.

"The King isn't with you is he?" asked Queen Minnie.

"No," said Riku.

"He must have left already. Well I will check around he might still be here. If you see him tell him that I would like to talk to him."

"Sure your highness."

"Thank-you."

Riku slowly took the book out and began reading the origin to Disney Castle.

_It was a long time ago that everything was quite simple and there were no colors to be found anywhere in the lands. The people just went about their lives knowing what was part of the darkness and what was the light. Soon a small mouse came onto the land and began working on a old steamboat. He was working for a sailor that went by the name of Pete. He was cruel and to this day still cant see that he was wrong._

_So it was on a quiet boat ride where they were suppose to pick up some supplies and a young girl that..._

"Riku?" yelled Sora.

Riku placed the book away knowing he could read more later and walked over to Sora who stood at the door to the ship.

"The ship is ready. Come on we best get going," said Sora.

"So where are we going first?" asked Riku.

"The Beast's Castle."

"Oh cool."

So Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Jimmy, Chip and Dale all got onto the ship and flew away from Disney Castle and began making their way to the Beast's Castle.

A/N: More to come soon. Next chapter Beast's Castle.


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival at the Beast's Castle

1A/N: I have no idea what the beast's real name is, so please forgive me. However if anyone does know please let me know. Well here is the next chapter and don't worry the action picks up in this chapter.

The Beast's Castle was quiet when Sora and the others finally got there. Sora looked around and was shocked to see that there was nothing there. No heartless nothing everything was quiet.

"No offence Jimmy but this place seems a bit too quiet. Why did we come here?" asked Sora.

Riku didn't listen as Sora answer was told. He was looking around. Just than he felt like he saw something out of the shadows and walked towards it. He didn't know what it was since when he got there nothing was there but dust.

Just than he turned to see a man walking down the stairs.

"Sora it is good to see you again," said the man.

"Umm... do I know you?" asked Sora.

"Oh I forgot you have never seen me without the spell on me. It's me the Beast."

"What?"

The man nodded and Sora looked at him and indeed saw that what he was saying was true. It was indeed the Beast.

"You broke the spell," said Sora.

"Yes," said the Beast "Belle and I are quite happy together."

"Where is Belle?"

"Oh she is upstairs in the library with the kids."

"Kids?"

"Yes we have a son and a daughter. They are named Jason and Faith. Come I'm sure that she would love to see you."

Riku waited for the others to leave before following behind them. Riku could feel like there was someone watching him. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. With that Riku followed the others into the library where he saw Belle sitting there reading a book.

"Hello Belle," said Sora as he walked over.

"Sora. It's good to see you," said Belle as she placed her book mark in her book and slowly got up.

"Where are the children, Belle?" asked Beast.

"Faith is with Lumiere, and Jason was over there. Jason."

"Yeah mom?" said a voice of a young man walking over there and they saw that he looked very much like the Beast but only with Belle color of hair.

"We would like you to meet our friends."

Riku listen as Sora and the Beast talked back and forth. He soon turned away not really wanting to talk about it cause personally he was getting a headache from all this. Soon he had taken a seat away from the others and sat there just listening. Just then the window on the far end of the left side of the library blew open, scattering papers all over the room. Everyone froze as the cold air came rusting towards them.

"What's going on?" yelled Sora over the sound of the rushing wind.

"I don't know!" yelled Belle. "Ahhhh..."

"Belle!" yelled the Beast as he pull her against him.

"What about Lumiere and Faith?" asked Kairi.

Riku quickly ran towards the window and used all his might to push it closed with a loud thud. He then turned to see Donald was currently in a huge pile of books that had fallen from a nearby bookshelf. Goofy was knocked over, as was Jason and Kairi. Only the Beast, Belle, Riku and Sora were still standing on their feet but Sora was quite shaken up from the sudden breeze.

"I wonder what happen?" asked Goofy getting up.

"Yeah," said Sora.

"The window just blew open..." began Kairi.

"But I'm sure I lock the window quite a while ago," replied Belle.

Riku began examining the window and he could feel the dark energy surrounding all around it. There was no mistake, there was something evil within the castle but he couldn't tell what it is. His eyes then turned to the lock on the window to see that it was hot and looked like it had been melting.

"The window didn't just fly open on it's own," said Riku.

"How can you be sure?" asked the Beast.

"Well for starters; the window is surrender by dark energy and also; you can see that the lock to the window has been heated up so much that it has began to melt. Something or someone is here and they are not our friend," explain Riku still facing the window. "Where did you say Lumiere and Faith are?"

"I'm not sure. Lumiere came in here a little while before you did and before I knew it he was leaving with Faith talking in about flowers if I am not mistaken. Why do you ask?" asked Belle.

"How strong is Lumiere when it comes to fighting?" asked Riku having a bad feeling about the dark energy.

"He is okay at it," explain the Beast. "However, Lumiere has always been a talker then a fighter. He uses his words to bend people to his ways."

"I think we should go find them," said Riku now facing everyone. "I can't explain why but I have this feeling that the dark force might be looking for her."

"Do you think she could be a new disney heart?" asked Sora.

"Disney heart?" asked Belle.

"Similar to you and Kairi. To be honest I don't really know why but the King wanted us to find them," explain Sora.

"Well if I know Lumiere, which I do. He will most likely have taken Faith to the gardens," said the Beast. "Come I'll show you the way."

"I think I will stay here," said Belle.

"Me too," spoke up Jason.

So Sora, Riku, the Beast, Goofy, Kairi and Donald who had now gotten out of the pile of books left the library. When the enter the garden Riku could feel the darkness all around them.

"Be on your guard, the darkness is around here somewhere," said Riku.

Sora looked at Riku who had summoned his keyblade and was now prepare to enter battle if the need arrive. Kairi walked a head of them and ran over to the rose brushes. Goofy and Donald were standing a few feet behind Riku and the Beast was scanning the room.

Riku could feel the darkness and he knew that something was wrong. Just then as he felt the darkness power growing stronger they all heard a high-pitch screamed that sent chills down all of their backs.

"FAITH!" came a voice which turned out to be Lumiere.

Everyone turned to see Lumiere trying to fight all the shadows heartless that had formed around him. Riku looked to see a young girl who couldn't be more then 4 years old was being held floating in the air as a beam of light was flowing out of her chest and into the palm of a men dress in a long silver robe that cover his features.

Sora, Donald and Goofy wasted no time in attacking the shadow heartless. Riku saw Kairi pulled out the staff that was given to her by Donald and join the fight along with Beast. However Riku knew that fighting the heartless was not going to work. He quickly ran up the stairs so he was directly above the man who was attacking faith.

Sora turned to see Riku jumped off the edge of the stairs and lower his keyblade in a arch that would pierce the attack in the shoulder. Sora and the others including the heartless all turned and watched as Riku collided with the man knocking him to the ground causing him to lose control over the spell on Faith.

Riku landed on the ground and caught Faith at the same time and could feel her heart was beating but it was very slow and was very weak.

"Lumiere!" yelled Riku.

"Yes," said Lumiere coming over.

"Here, take her," said Riku holding Faith out to him.

"Sure," said Lumiere as he took Faith into his arms.

"You have some nerve of doing that," said the men in the silver robe.

"Who are you?" demanded Riku.

"That is on need to know bases and you don't need to know. Now give me the girl and I will leave. It is her that I want not any of you!"

"Over my dead body. Lumiere get here out of here!"

Lumiere nodded and took off out of the garden heading to the library where he figure Belle and Jason were. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and the Beast were soon attack by the shadow heartless once again, while Riku got ready to fight the strange men in silver.

The men charge at Riku who easy brock the attack. Riku pushed him back and knocked him to the ground. He men pushed himself up laughing as he did so. Sora had now gotten past the Shadow Heartless and was standing beside Riku.

"Let's take him together!" yelled Sora.

"No! You head back to the library and guard Faith!" yelled Riku. "I can handle this on my own."

"I am not leaving you to fight alone!"

"Just go! I can handle this and more. You know that! Now get going. He isn't after us, he is after Faith and she needs your help now, not me!"

The men just stood there and Riku and Sora fought. Riku looked behind him and could tell unless he took out the robe man and soon there would be overpower by the heartless. Riku ran towards the robe man and attack him who jump and hit him from behind.

Riku quickly regain his balance and dodge another attack that was aimed at him. He stuck his keyblade upwards hitting the robe man in the chest causing him to fall back. Riku then ran at him and was about to strike him once again when he teleported out of the way.

Riku turned around and began feeling out for the dark energy of the robe being. He saw heartless surround him and he easy knocked them away from him. Riku was beginning to tire out, there seem to be no sign of the robe man and the heartless just kept coming. He looked towards the garden door and quickly made his way too it. He got out of the garden and headed back towards the library.

As Riku got closer he could feel the dark energy and hoped that he wasn't too late.

A/N: I know cliffy but I am sorry to have to end it here for now. Take care everyone and I will have the next part up ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8 New Emenies

1Riku threw open the doors to the library and saw that there was darkness. Riku was glad now that he had spent so much time in the darkness because it allowed him to feel out his surroundings and the darker forces around him.

He ran forward deeper and deeper into the darkness and soon saw a blinking white light. He got to where the light was and saw Faith lying there surrender in it. He couldn't see anyone else not even the person they had been fighting.

"You're Riku aren't you?" asked the men in the silver robes.

"You know who I am?" asked Riku.

"Of course, all us born of darkness know of you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Maleficent. I believe you recall her."

Riku nodded after all how could he forget someone like her. After all if he hadn't listen to her he would never have join with Ansem and he wouldn't have been lost to the darkness. Even now part of him crave for the power he had when he was Ansem.

"What happen to Faith?" asked Riku looking over at her.

"That stupid Belle woman did it," said the men in silver.

"Belle? Where is she?"

"Like I'd tell you. Now as much as I wish I could stay and chat I have come for the girl and I'll just take her and leave."

"Over my dead body!"

"Fine."

The men in the silver robes lifted his hand up and threw a dark blast at Riku knocking him back. Riku left arm was cut badly and was bleeding fast. He pulled himself up and watched as the men in the silver robes watched over to Faith.

"No," said Riku as he began moving forward as well.

Riku tried to move as faster then the men in the silver robes but he couldn't do it. His vision was beginning to blur due to the lost of blood. Riku soon fell to the ground and watched as the men reached to grabbed Faith, when a huge blinding light flooded the room and the silver man vanished.

Riku then collapsed and felt darkness cloud over his mind, but as the darkness clouded his mind he could see the laughter of Ansem in his mind.

Meanwhile the man in the silver robes had manage to get away and was heading up into a huge tower. He stopped and saw a young men with long silver hair and one large black wing.

"Sephiroth?" asked the men in silver.

"You have failed Marluxia!" said Sephiroth turning to face him.

"Hey don't blame me. I still don't understand why we are chasing after 7 silly little girls! Why should we kill them?"

Sephiroth turned around and whipped out his sword knocking Marluxia to the ground. Marluxia looked up at him and stared in confusion.

"I don't want them dead fool! Those seven girls are in very grave danger. I wanted to keep them safe here until which time they are ready to face the danger. Now not only have you alert Riku to our presence but you almost killed Faith as well!" yelled Sephiroth. "You are going back tonight and you are going to get her. Fail me again and I will make sure that you will never be able to be brought back to life. Now go!"

"But... what about the barrier on the girl?" asked Marluxia.

"It's gone. It was used up when you tried before. Tonight right at midnight send in an army of either heartless or nobodies, you can choose and when everyone is distracted by the them, you take Faith and bring her here. Oh and one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"If one hair is harm on her again I will kill you myself. Now go and prepare."

"Alright."

"Yes sir."

With that Marluxia walked away and Sephiroth stood there and looked out the window. He wasn't as evil as people thought he was. Actually he was created out of the evils that lived deep down within Cloud.

He knew that kidnaping the 7 girls might be overdoing it a bit but he also knew that Maleficent was preparing to kill them before they could inherit the powers bestowed upon them. Here where unless you knew the location he would looked and raise them, and once they were old effort to handle themselves he would allowed them to choose what they wanted to do. He also promised himself to avoid Cloud until the girls were ready, because he knew Marluxia was a fool and had no idea what he was doing.

A/N: There you go Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Kidnapping Faith

1Meanwhile back at the castle everything had taken a huge turn for the worst. Riku had lost a lot of blood and now lied in a coma-like state. Sora, Donald, the Beast, and Kairi were sore and tired. Lumiere was also in bad shape but it wasn't physical wounds but rather emotional ones. He was currently watching over Faith for the Beast so he could rest. Jason was alright, it seems he had gone to his room shortly before the fight started. However none could fine Belle anywhere and the Beast now sat in the dinning room very worried.

"I'm sure Belle is alright Beast," said Sora.

"I've lost her again," said the Beast.

Marluxia watched from high above. With Riku not in any condition to fight and him also being knocked out this was going to be much easier. He could see the sadness in the Beast's eyes and slowly pulled out a piece of a paper and a pen that wrote in a pinkish color.

_Dear Beast,_

_Your daughter is one of the new disney hearts and she is in grave danger as long as she lives in the real world. I'm sorry but I must take her and hide her from the world in order to insure that she isn't killed. She will be return to you when she is older you have my word._

_The one is silver._

Midnight approach and Marluxia got up and headed to where Faith's room was. He saw that Lumiere had fallen asleep while watching her. He quickly walked inside and lightly touched Faith. When nothing happen he picked her up and open the balcony window. He tossed the note that he had written onto Faith's bed and disappear.

The Beast and everyone were heading up the stairs. The doors to Faith's room blew open and the Beast enter to see Faith balcony window was open and that she was gone.

"Lumiere!" yelled the Beast.

"Master. Oh I'm sorry I must have doze off. What is the matter?" asked Lumiere rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where is Faith?"

"What?"

Lumiere looked at the bed and then to the open Balcony and looked around. He call for her but he didn't see her anywhere. Sora eyes fell to the bed and pick up the note.

"Here," said Sora handing the Beast the note.

The Beast read it over and crumple the note before dropping it. Sora picked it up and read it so that everyone would know what it said.

"Now I have lost both Belle and Faith," said the Beast.

"Beast," came Kairi soft voice as she lightly placed her hands on the Beast. "You will find them again."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I once lost both Riku and Sora," said Kairi turning to look at Sora, and then to where she knew was the direction to Riku's room. "But we found each other again, and I know that you will find Faith and Belle again."

The Beast nodded and they all exit the room and headed to hopefully get some rest.

A/N: Next chapter: Sephiroth and Faith talk.


	10. Chapter 10 Disney Hearts

1When Faith awoke she saw that she was in a room that she knew was not her's. She looked around and saw the doors opening on the other side of the room. She watched as Sephiroth enter into the room, holding a tray.

"Good morning Faith," said Sephiroth. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Faith looking very scared.

"My name is Sephiroth and you are at the Tower of Inner Peace."

"Tower of Inner Peace. Where is that? And where is my mommy and daddy?"

"Faith, you were brought here by an associate of mine. I'm sorry about him attacking you but you are in grave danger. There is a evil woman named Maleficent out there and she is looking for what we called the new Disney Hearts."

"But what does that have to with me?"

"You are one of them."

"No. I'm not! I wanna go home!"

Faith began to cry and Sephiroth place the tray on the desk in the corner of the room and slowly walked over to her. He lightly brushed away the tears in her eyes.

"Faith, I want you to do something alright," said Sephiroth trying to be as gentle as possible because she was only a little kid. "I want you to close your eyes and focus on something deep within."

Faith nodded her head and did so. When she looked within she saw a glowing red light. She then saw images of her lifting boulders and many other heavy things.

"Tell me what you see Faith," came Sephiroth voice.

"I see a red light and me lifting very heavy objects, but I don't understand," said Faith as she open her eyes.

"What you see if the power bestowed upon you in order for you to be able to bring balance to the darkness. Faith as long as you are with your parents, what happen today is going to continue until they either kill you or rob you of your powers. If they were to do that everyone you care about will be destroy. Here is what I promise you. I will teach you how to control your powers and how to understand them, and when you are ready to face the dangers I will allow you to return to your family. Do we have a deal?"

"How long will it take?"

"That is all up to you. If you work very hard it will take less time. However if you sack around it will take much longer."

"Alright. I'll try it, but I will miss my family."

Sephiroth nodded saying he understand and went and got the tray which had on it a simple light breakfast, a bowl of porridge.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about what three year olds eat," said Sephiroth.

"I'm four and I love porridge. Umm... Sephiroth, is there anyone else here?" asked Faith.

"Yes. There is Alline but you still aren't ready to meet her yet. Get some rest."

With that Sephiroth walked out of Faith's room and headed down into the training hall where a little girl with Black hair sat there. She was four years old and Sephiroth had taken her when she was only two, so unlike Faith she couldn't recall much about her parents. Sephiroth walked over and took a seat.

"The new girl is here Alline," said Sephiroth.

"Okay," said Alline.

"Her name is Faith and I am leaving you in charge of insuring she is ready for training in the morning. However tomorrow I have some work that I must attend to so you two are to go to the library and read over the books in there. I want Faith to study the fighting books while you can choose between magic or fighting."

"Yes Sephiroth. So where are you heading this time?"

"Halloween Town."

"You mean one of us is in there?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure, but it is worth checking out. You know the rules Alline and please tell them to Faith."

"Sure. Would you like me to keep an eye on her too?"

"Yes. Now come, we have your sword training lessons to go over."

So Alline followed Sephiroth to the training room and he tossed her a wooden sword before grabbing one himself. Alline picked up the sword and stood there.

"First lesson to learning how to fight with a sword Alline, is that you already stand in a fighting position," explain Sephiroth.

"I don't understand," said Alline.

"Here," said Sephiroth as he took a fighting stance in front of Alline. "This is a fighting stance. Try and mimic what I just showed you."

"Alright."

So Alline stood the way Sephiroth was and he walked over to her. He looked at each detail and knew what needed to be improve on.

"Alright try bending your knees a bit more," said Sephiroth. "That will allow you to keep your balance much easier. Also put your feet almost parallel to your shoulders. This will give you a bit more balance as well."

Alline nodded and did as she was told and Sephiroth nodded telling her that was huh he was suppose to begin each battle when she was using a sword. Sephiroth tend began teaching her the basic of how to attack and how to defend. Soon it was lunch time and Sephiroth halted the training.

"Alright, that is good for now. Go and get clean up and we will have lunch," said Sephiroth as he went to do the same.

Once Sephiroth had finished his shower, and he went into the kitchen and was about to begin cooking when Marluxia walked in.

"What is it now Marluxia?" asked Sephiroth.

"Axel was just brought back to life," said Marluxia.

"Your point being?"

"He will want to kill me."

"You worried way to much. I am going to talk to Axel tomorrow. Maybe he will agree to join us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I will deal with it. Now get going. You are suppose to be preparing to go to Halloween Town."

"But that place is beyond freaky."

"Deal with it. Now go!"

"Fine."

With that Marluxia walked out of the kitchen just as Alline was walking in. Alline glared at Marluxia and walked farther into the kitchen.

"Why do you put up with him?" asked Alline.

"Because all I have is myself, you, Faith and him, and unlike you and Faith he is useless. Also you two aren't really to do what he does," explain Sephiroth as he turned around holding two trays with a bowl of soup and some bread.

"Who are they for?"

"Marluxia and Faith. Your's in on the counter. Once you are done lunch I want you to work on your magic. Remember you are given the gift of the powers of a genie without the enslavement, so you will have to work on insuring you understand every aspect of it."

"Yes sir."

So Sephiroth walked up the stairs and placed Marluxia food on his desk in his room, then he headed to see Faith.

"Faith," said Sephiroth. "Oh good you are up."

"Yeah," said Faith. "Sephiroth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who was the men in silver?"

"My lackey. He is a complete fool. His name is Marluxia."

"Oh. Is he why I feel so weak?"

"Partly. Here is your lunch. It's my homemade soup."

"What kind?"

"Tomato."

Sephiroth gave her the tray and took the one from earlier. He then we to work on trying to locate the other 5 girls. Soon it was getting late and he went to check on Alline to see she was still reading and working on her magic.

"Now you should head off to bed. It is getting late and you have a lot of studying to do tomorrow," said Sephiroth.

"As you wish sir," said Alline getting up.

Alline walked out of the room and stopped by the large window hanging on the wall. She had dark black hair that was tied into a ponytail similar to a way a female genie would do it. Also she had on a red outfit that looked like Jasmine's green outfit she usually wears. In fact in a lot of ways Alline looked like a tiny form of Jasmine. This didn't surprise Alline considering that she was Jasmine and Aladdin's daughter.

She then walked up the stairs and enter into Faith's room. Faith looked like a tiny angel resting on the bed. She wore a simple white dress and she had short brown hair that had part of it pulled back into a half ponytail. Alline could tell just by looking at Faith that she most likely never fought her whole entire life.

Alline then closed the door and walked out of the room and into hers. There wasn't much different to Alline's room and Faiths. They were both the same size which were quite large, almost the size of a master bedroom in a normal house. On the left side of the room was the Queen size bed that had on red sheets and blankets, while Faith were a light purple color.

Their walls were the same light tan color and they both had hard wooden floors. She looked over at the oak desk that Faith also had the only different was that he were cover in books on magic and spells while Faith's was bare.

She slowly got ready for bed and soon fell to sleep in her bed. That night as Faith continue regain the energy that she had lost and Alline rested after another hard day, Maleficent was plotting a very dangerous plan.

A/N: There you go chapter 10. Let me just make a one thing clear. The relationship between Sephiroth and the girls is that at most Sephiroth looks at them as little sisters and nothing else. Well more will be up very soon. Take care.


	11. Chapter 11 Captive of Darkness

1Deep within the haunted world of darkness sat Maleficent and Pete. Maleficent had the look of evil on her face as she pull open an image of a young girl with golden hair that reach her mid-back. She had deep blue eyes and very pale skin, wearing a light pink dress that looked a lot like Aurora dress.

"Who is she?" asked Pete.

"My new prisoner," said Maleficent.

"Her? What makes her so important?"

"She is the daughter of Aurora."

"Wasn't Aurora one of the 7 princess you stole a while ago?"

"Yes she was and now I have her daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She is almost seven."

"So what do you plan to do with her?"

"That should be simple. I have found out that there is a new source of power in the worlds, one that makes the seven princess look like nothing. She is one of the Disney Hearts."

"Disney Hearts?"

"Yes. Not much is known about them other then that each of them will be given a gift that alone is quite powerful but if all seven stand together the darkness within the world would be destroy for good."

"So what is her gift."

"She can heal and control people."

"That would be a bit of a problem."

"One that will easy be correct. As we speak I am having her mind wiped of everything she knows."

"What good will that do?"

"Simple. I will raised her as my own and teach her to understand and control darkness."

"Oh I get it. With at least one on your side you will be able to stop that stupid kid and prevent them from destroying you."

"Yes. I will also get my revenge on Aurora after all these years. Come Pete, the process should be done by now."

So Pete and Maleficent walked into a large room that was completely in darkness and Pete saw that the girl was floating there. She looked pretty much the same the only different now was that her dress had became black.

"What do you think?" asked Maleficent.

"Not bad, I guess, but will she listen to you?" asked Pete.

"Well let's find out. Fern wake up."

Pete watched as the young girl began to stir and opened her eyes. She then pulled herself into a sitting position as she hover there before turning her gaze upon them. She then stood up and carefully lower herself onto the ground.

"Is everything alright mother?" asked Fern.

"Yes. This is Pete. Pete this is my daughter Fern and your personal task," said Maleficent.

"Task? What are you talking about?" asked Pete looking at Maleficent.

"I want you to insure that my daughter is not harm. Got it!" yelled Maleficent.

"Umm... yes," said Pete knowing better then to argue. "Whatever you say."

With that Maleficent walked out of the room and Fern stood there. Pete looked at Fern who seem in a dazed.

"What is the matter?" asked Pete.

"I am searching your mind for info," said Fern.

"What?"

"I can read minds. Always been able too."

"Care to get out of my mind."

"Sure. Wasn't much useful in there anyway."

Pete glared at Fern who shook him off like it was nothing she then headed over to the window to see a small bird flying over.

"How that get here?" asked Pete.

His question was never heard by Fern, as she took the bird on her figures and lightly petted it. She then allowed it to fly away. Pete soon took a seat and wonder what "babysitting" was going to be like.

A/N: I know it's short and you are most likely wondering what has happen to Riku. Well the next chapter returns to him.


	12. Chapter 12 Where to now?

Chapter 12

Riku stood at the border of Beast's Castle and looked back to see Belle and the Beast standing there looking out towards him. He had to figure out what was going on before more people were taken. He glanced over to Sora was talking with Goofy, while Donald was showing Kairi some of his magic.

Riku however choose that moment to return to the ship and take a seat while he waited for the others. While he waited he began to read more about Disney Castle and of King Mickey life before he became King. He then turned his attention to Beast Castle and began reading about it.

Riku saw that with each event that occur more was written in the book and he found himself wondering if he could find the girls in the same sense. However the problem was he had no real idea where to begin looking and it would take a while to sort though everything.

"Hey Riku," came Sora voice as he enter the ship. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing just thinking," stated Riku as he hid the book once again.

"So where too now?"

"No idea, you're the one with the keyblade," stated Riku. "Where does it tell you we need to go?"

"Umm…" began Sora.

Riku waited as Sora began to think really hard on where they need to go. He then raised the keyblade and saw that it was glowing a faint blue colour.

"Umm… Riku," began Sora.

"What?" asked Riku.

"What's going on?"

Riku was about to answer when he too felt his keyblade reacting and raised his to see it was glowing faintly as well.

'What the?' thought Riku trying to make sense of what was happening.

'Raise it into the air,' said Ansem voice.

'Why?'

'Because it is trying to tell you where to go. Both you and Sora had to hold them in the air the blades touching and it will tell you where to go.'

'I hope you're right.'

"Sora," began Riku. "We need to rasie our Keyblades into the air and have the blades touch each other."

"You sure?" asked Sora.

"No, not really but I think that is what is going on here."

"Okay."

Sora and Riku both raised their keyblades until they touch each other and saw the glowing light leave their keyblades and form a bubble of sorts in front of them. Riku and Sora saw that there was a image inside the bubble of Altantic.

"I guess that's where we are going," said Sora. "Altantic. Cool, I can't wait to see Ariel again. I'm going to go tell the others. I'll be right back."

Riku nodded and allow the keyblade to disappear until it was needed and took a seat. He consider reading more from the book but knew it was pointless when Sora and the others would be returning shortly.

"So we are going to Atlantic?" asked Kairi. "What's that place like?"

"Well it's completely underwater," explained Sora. "And our appearances change into creatures of the sea. I become a merman, Donald becomes an octupiss and Goofy becomes a sea turtle."

"Cool. You've been there Riku?" asked Kairi.

"Sort of," stated Riku.

"What do you mean sort of," asked Donald stepping forward.

"I went there as Ansem to keep an eye of Sora," explained Riku.

"What did you become?" asked Kairi.

"Nothing. My appearance didn't change due to the fact I used Ansem magic to block it," explained Riku.

Kairi nodded and took a seat between Sora and Riku and watched as Ship and Dale enter the coordinates to where Altantic was suppose to be. Riku sat there in complete silence and couldn't help but wonder what form he would take there.

A/N: That's all for now. More coming soon.


End file.
